


Unpredictable - Elorcan

by WinterCourtSelene



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, Empire of Storms Spoilers, F/M, NoIdeaWhatImDoing, ThisIsOnlyMyFirstFicDontKillMe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCourtSelene/pseuds/WinterCourtSelene
Summary: Elide sorts her feelings out with Lorcan





	Unpredictable - Elorcan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on AO3 so I hope it's ok and you enjoy it

Elide's POV

"Elide, can I, can I speak to you, please?" 

I hear Lorcan call from behind me and nearly try to turn around and face him. Then my mind brings me back to the events that took place only a few days ago. He betrayed all of us. He let my queen be captured and tortured and didn't move an inch. He called that woman, Maeve, here and then said that he was doing it to protect me; and instead got Aelin into deep trouble. I thought he loved me. But I thought wrong. 

Still not facing him I reply, "Lorcan, I don't have the time for this anymore. I, I just can't talk to you right now." I feel bad after I say this, but it is the truth. I don't want to speak to him, I can barely stand looking at him. 

"Elide. Elide, please. I'm sorry for what I did. Just, just turn around and look at me and tell me what I can do to make it up to you." 

He lays his hand on my shoulder, gently, but the touch frightens me so much that I jump, and I swear his fae ears will here my intake of breath as his hand makes contact against me. I do not know what to do now. Part of me wants to shake him off and yell at him, but another half of mind is telling me to let him stay like this. To tell him that I still love him. I want to give in tell him the simple truth. I have no where to go. I can't decide what to do. That I feel as if I am a burden on them all; that I am only getting in the way as Rowan plans to rescue his carranam; as Lysandra trys to be her; as Aedion mourns the queen he fears we have already lost. 

I do not surrender to either side of the internal battle taking place, I, as always, remain neutral. Leaning against the wall, I brace myself for what is to come, and do my best to ignore that niggling thought in the back of my mind that urges me to give in to Lorcan. "Okay," I say, my voice soft, "We can talk. But only for a few minutes and not out here in the hallway." 

"Thank you Elide." Lorcan's voice sounds just as tired as I feel, but when his eyes shine with gratitude I realise something, deep inside my heart. I know that Lorcan thought he was doing the right thing when he called Maeve to that beach, to protect me from what he might just be afraid of. I think that I understand why he did it; and I think he does want to love me and protect him, like Rowan does for Aelin; and Aedion does for Lysandra. 

"Come on then." I start to lead him to a small lounge I found hidden when I was a little girl, here in the Castle of Orynth. I have been seeking refuge in this room from everyone else, and no one had found me hiding in there. I open the door to the little room, and happily slump down on one of the plush armchairs. He does the same opposite me and looks at me. I try not to return the glance, but I can't; I cannot resist the pull to sit there and stare at him, even though he revealed us all to Maeve and her relentless armies. 

"Elide, before I say anything else, I want you to know one thing. I mean it, I am sorry. I did not know that what happened would happen; I- I just panicked, I wasn't thinking right and all I wanted to do was keep you safe and out of harms way; and before I knew I had called Maeve. Then everything went wrong."

I can feel the sadness in his tone, I want to forgive him, but, before I can speak, he opens his mouth again and the words flow out in a torrent, almost like a waterfall. 

"Ididntmeanto. IswearitwasanaccidentandifIcouldturnbacktimeI'dneverdoit. IwouldneverknowinglyhurtyouElide. IloveyouIdon'tknowifyoulovemebackbutIloveyoumorethananyoneelseIhaveeverloved." 

I barely understand his words before he says it. I could only make out vague sounds like sorry and accident and my own name. Then he said that, he told me he loved me. I'd already made my mind up about forgiving him, but those few words sealed the deal more than anything else ever could. 

Looking him straight in the eye, I carefully stride over to him and snuggle up beside him. I think I half shock him but I don't care anymore. "Lorcan. I forgive you for what happened. I do not know many things, but I do know that I love you as well, more than I thought was possible and my heart belongs to you, should you want it, however broken and flawed and scared it may be. As much as it scares me I love you a-and I will always stay beside you through everything." A tear slips down my cheek, but, for once, it is because I am happy. I blink a few times, clearing my head and ridding my eyes from any other tears, then move as close to him as I can. My head resting against his shoulder, his arm slowly wraps around me; and, as much as I try not to, I flinch. He retracts it as quickly as a lightening flash, and holds me at an arms, seemingly trying to assess me for any damage with one eye; and checking the room for some non-existent threat with the other. 

"Lorcan. I am fine. It, it just reminds me of Morath, when my uncle used to let me out of my tower, all the soldiers were always trying trying to touch me, and kiss me. N-nothing, nothing ever happened, b-b-but..." I burst into tears and bury my face in his shirt, scared about what he will say. I feel so stupid like this, I can't even let the person I love touch me anymore. My sobs grow slightly louder, but I realise I must of said it out loud, as Lorcan suddenly tips my face up with a finger and looks down at me, with an expression portraying only care and worry painted onto his face. 

"Elide, do not say that again. Listen to me; you are anything but stupid. It is okay to be scared, but know that I will never hurt you, love." 

I nod slightly, then smile up at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." 

He seems to half chuckle at this then speaks again, "Is is alright if I touch you now, Elide?"

"Yes." I am not scared, I will never be afraid of him. He is like my equal. The other half of me.

Before I wonder anymore his lips brush against mine. It is only the smallest touch, but I immediately crave more. Holding the sides of his face, I pull it down onto mine, and his lips crush into me again and I realise that this love is like nothing else. It is like the moons pull towards the sea; it will never end and only grow stronger as the years pass by. It is timeless and never ending. It comes from so deep within me it was a wonder I never realised it before. 

"Lorcan. You are my mate." 

The words obliterate everything and I realise that every thing is like this love.

 

Unpredictable...


End file.
